Precision guided munitions require accurate estimates of attitude to hit a designated target. Current weapon systems rely on the global positioning system (GPS), high cost inertial measurement units (IMUs), and/or a constant rolling airframe to achieve system navigation requirements. The new paradigm for precision guided munitions is GPS-denied, low cost and low volume IMUs, and maximum airframe performance.